


mumbled apologies

by sunguzzlerr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunguzzlerr/pseuds/sunguzzlerr
Summary: reader is upset because Peter missed their art show because of spidey duties. peter is a fluff ball
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 20





	mumbled apologies

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumbler: parkers-rotten-potatoes & parkers-rotten-fics  
> & on twitter: @sunguzzlerr

Your arms were crossed over your chest. If your eyes were lasers, there would be a hole straight through Peter Parker's wall. Your boyfriend was laying on the bed, desperately trying to convince you to drop the attitude.

Personally, you couldn't care less about what he wanted. He had promised he would go to your art show, and he bailed. He was lucky you even agreed to come over.

Peter's arms snaked around your waist and he nuzzled into your hair. It was getting really hard to keep being mad.

"Baaaabe," he whined softly in your ear.

"No." You refused to look at him, knowing his beautiful brown eyes would melt your bad mood away. His hands traveled up to lay on yours, trying to pry your arms away from your chest.

"You promised," You complained grumpily. "You promised you would be there and you weren't. You know how important my shows are to me."  
"I know, baby, and I'm really sorry, it's just-"

"I don't wanna hear that "the Stark Internship came up" shit, Peter." He was crawling away from behind you to sit where you could see him. You lifted your chin and looked the opposite direction.

"Y/n, baby-"

"I know how important being Spider-Man is to you, Pete. I understand that. But my art shows are important to me too, and it's not fair that I support you and you don't support me." You finally met his eyes as yours began to glaze over.

You tried to blink back the tears but they just kept forming, so you squeezed your eyes shut.

"I do support you, peach! Of course I do! It'll never happen again, babe." Your heart softened at his words.

"That's what you always say." Your voice was shaky, on the verge of breaking, and one tear slipped from your eye.

Peter could see that he hurt you, his love, his peach, his everything; and that hurt him more than anything. Just when you thought he wasn't going say anything, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against your cheek, just where the tear had dried.

"Let me prove that I mean it this time." His voice was soft and sweet, and all of your paper walls crumbled down.

Peter pulled you into his lap and held you. His touch was more gentle than any you'd ever felt before. You let him kiss your cheek, your nose, your brow, your chin; mumbling a soft "I'm sorry" in between each kiss.

Only when you cupped his face with both hands and kissed him full on the mouth did he finally stop apologizing.

"I forgive you," you told him, pressing your lips to his once again.


End file.
